


I’ll Be Waking Up, Feeling Satisfied But Guilty As Hell

by Souliebird



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/pseuds/Souliebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason’s the only one who knows how to really take care of Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write smut, but this is as close as I can get.

Jason kept one arm firmly around Drake's middle as he pulled out of him and tucked himself back into his pants. He smirked at the soft whine that came from the smaller man, displeasure from feeling empty, then gently pulled up Drake's tights. The younger was still too out of it to notice the movements and Jason secretly enjoyed these few moments he had where he knew Drake wouldn't remember what was happening around him. 

They hadn't seen each other in weeks, hadn't fucked in longer, and by the way the little bird had been so desperate, Jason knew no one had given him what he had needed. Drake would be putty in his hands for at least another minute or two while his brain rebooted, but Jason wasn't quite through with him, didn't want Drake to get out of his needy and submissive mind frame just yet. Jason could feel the younger's legs shaking, a sign he probably couldn't stand on his own, and it made Jason smirk. He pressed his frame against Drake's, pushing him up against the dirty wall they had just fucked against until Drake was trapped between it and Jason. 

Drake made a quiet little noise Jason could interpret as confusion mixed with want and he chuckled. He slid his hand from Drake's belly to his hip and gave a small squeeze, leaning in to nuzzle at his cape hidden neck. 

“You made a mess all over the front of your suit, my pretty little bird.” Jason kept his voice low and gravelly, sounding more amused than angry. It got the reaction he wanted though; another displeased little noise. “What if the big bad Bat could see you now? Too fucked out of it to stand, defenses down, your own cum all over your suit. Someone could come along and do anything they want.” He emphasized the last few words by rolling his hips hard into Drake's. Drake whined again, sounding so very needy, and Jason laughed . He squeezed the thin hips under his hands and nuzzled the leather hiding Drake's throat. “Don't worry, pretty bird. I'll take care of you. I want to see you, though.” 

Drake struggled slightly when Jason reached up to removed his cowl and cape and Jason didn't chastise him for it. It was so ingrained that it would be useless; he had seen the younger try to fight it when he wasn't even conscious. Jason simply tsked softly, then took special care in folding up the garments and dropping them beside their legs. 

His brows raised at seeing a perfect little bruise popping out from the neckline of Drake's armor. Jason leaned down and licked the mark, humming against the pale skin around it. “Guess the rumors are true about you and the super clone, baby bird? But he's not giving you what you want, what you _need_ , is he?” Jason asked before biting down harshly into Drake's neck, Drake jerking and crying out as he did. Jason shoved him more into the wall and he instantly relaxed under Jason, hs cry dying out. Jason released the younger from his bite after a moment, then licked at the indents he has left soothingly. “You don't want to show him how depraved you are, do you?” Jason purred out and Drake whimpered. “Or maybe he can't choke you until your eyes roll into the back of your head? Thinks making you bleed a little is a bad thing?” 

Drake squirmed under Jason's bulk and Jason hummed and nipped softly at Drake's skin again. “Shhh, I said I'll take care of you. I'm just not sure how much I like this new development though.” He ran his tongue up Drake's neck to his ear, then began to suck on the lobe, smirking at the dirty noises the smaller man made under him. “This was supposed to be a one time thing, remember? First night I fucked you against that dumpster, when you were bleeding all over me, after you came back to me, 'never again'. And every time after that, it became our little game. 'We can't do this anymore.' 'This isn't happening again'. That's what we would say, but we both knew, it was just a matter of time.” Jason moved his lips back Drake's neck and began to suck his own mark. “But the thing is, pretty little bird, I'm a little possessive.”

Drake began to squirm again, his noises becoming more desperate, no longer needy, sounding upset. Jason shushed him again and kissed the hickey he had made. 

“Don't worry, pretty bird, my pretty bird. I'm going to send you back to the clone, all marked up in ways you can play off as being choked on the job, but when you look at it in the mirror, you'll know, you are mine. Know you'll come back to the city and be mine, be my toy. Know that I'll take care of you, fuck you in dirty alleys and on roofs, and if you are good for me, I'll take you back to my apartment and give you what you really, really need.” Jason loosened his grip on Drake's hips, letting him rest against the wall without support. 

“What do you say, Timothy? Do you want me to take care of you?” 

Drake looked over his shoulder at Jason, eyes blown out and dark, and Jason had to suppress and shiver because he was still so fucked out looking. He licked his lips nervously, then nodded, just barely. “Take care of me, Jay...” 

Jason grinned, stepping closer again and scooped Drake up into his arms, earning a squeak. “Always, my pretty little bird. Now let's get you back to a safe house, we have a lot of time to catch up on.”


	2. Chapter 2

“God, you are a mess.”

Jason tossed aside the towel he had been using to dry off his hair and walked slowly to the couch, not even trying to hide his smirk. Drake was curled up on the couch where Jason had left him, still naked and eyes half closed, though Jason didn't know if he was still out of it or if it was from nearly being asleep. Drake lifted his head when Jason got closer and his eyes were hazy as he blinked them, so perhaps it was a mix of Jason's theories. 

“You're usually gone by the time I get out of the shower.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Drake asked quietly, not moving to get up. Jason tsked and moved forward, taking the younger up into his arms. Drake didn't protest, it had been trained out of him; instead he leaned his head against Jason's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

“No, you clearly need me to take care of you, still.” The man in his arms let out a soft groan and Jason chuckled. “Not like that, pretty bird...You need more than rough sex and orders..Need someone to really care for you.” Jason shifted his grip, then began carrying Drake back to the bedroom of the safehouse they were in. “When is the last time you slept?”

“What day is today?” Jason sighed at the response and shook his head. He gently laid Drake down on his belly when they got the bed, then sat by his feet. Jason cracked his knuckles, then began to rub Drake's right calf. He focused on his task, ignoring the shifting in the bed. He could feel the younger watching him, but refused to justify his actions. 

“Thought the super clone went with you on the last mission.”

“He did.” Drake shifted again and Jason lightly slapped his leg to silently tell him to stay still. “Why does it matter?”

“Why are you even with him?” Jason asked, moving to massage Drake's other leg.

“Jay...” There was a warning to it, more Red Robin than Timothy Drake.

“I knew before I even started fucking you, you get too wrapped up in missions and forget to take care of yourself. Unspoken rule among the Family; everyone carries snacks and everyone makes sure you sleep if we work with you. When you got here, you ate like you hadn't in days and probably haven't slept in that long. I'm pretty sure when you date someone, you're supposed to look out for them.”

“He loves me.” Drake whispered and it deflated some of the wind in Jason's sails. 

“A lot of good that does you.” 

The lapsed into silence and Jason moved up Drake's legs to his lower back, working out the knots and kinks in the muscles. As he began to push his thumbs into a particularly tight muscle, Drake looked over his shoulder at Jason with a frown.

“He knows you'll take care of me.”

Jason stilled and raised his eyes to meet Drake's. “He knows?”

“He's always known. Told him when we first started...dating...that I'd been messing around with you. That there was a good chance it'd continue and why. Told him when things changed. He...just wants to be with me.” Jason frowned.

“But you don't want to be with him.” 

“I want him to be happy.”

“That's not healthy.” Jason mumbled and Drake didn't respond, simply moved his head to hide it in the blankets. Jason watched him for a moment, then resumed his massage.

To Jason, from what he knew of the relationship, it sounded like the super clone just wanted Drake for show. Maybe not consciously, and maybe he really did love Drake, but he sure as hell put no effort into the relationship. The way Drake had put it made it seem like a 'I want you, and don't care what you want, as long as I have you' type of situation; the clone didn't care Drake was fucking around on the side, that he wasn't romantically interested in the clone, or Drake had certain needs, and Drake, with all of his issues, accepted that because he needed to be wanted. 

It made Jason angry.

Because he liked caring for Drake. He had never told him, would probably never mention it out loud, but at times he enjoyed after care far more than sex. Holding Drake in his dazed state, cleaning him up and telling Drake how good he had been, getting sleepy little smiles; that is what Jason enjoyed. He liked knowing what Drake needed and tending to those needs. 

Drake could care for himself in the field, he didn't need to be babied, but he needed someone. And Jason didn't realize until that moment he wanted to be that someone; that someone alone, not share Drake with the clone. And he knew he could never really have that.

Jason leaned down and kissed Drake's shoulder. “Stay with me tonight, let me mark you up pretty. Let me take care of you.” 

Drake rolled over, that sleepy little half smile Jason liked so much on his face. 

“Always.”


End file.
